


It's The Medicine Talking

by Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte



Series: I Keep Tumb-ling On - TW [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Season/Series 03B Spoilers, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1515080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte/pseuds/Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Third in a another set of fics that I did to help me <em>maybe</em> branch out into non-OTP pairings.  Inspired by a prompt meme that crossed my dash last month.  Same as before, followers were asked to choose a 'ship and prompt, then send it in.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>Prompted by Marie: All That I Have</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	It's The Medicine Talking

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, they remain the property of their respective owners. I'm just borrowing them to play for a little bit. All the stories are done for fun, not profit.

Bobby opens his eyes and tries to sit up, groaning softly at the pain in his stomach.  He hisses in pain and grabs at the thick dressing.

Gentle hands pull his hands away from the gauze and press him back down onto the hospital bed.  ”Hey, stop that.”  

Finstock looks around and blinks confusedly, “Greenberg?”

Bobby’s rewarded with a smile, “Hey, Coach.”  He pulls his chair closer to the bed, “How’re you feeling?”

"Like I got shot by an arrow."  Bobby grimaces, swallowing hard against the pain, "This is all Stilinski’s fault.  Or McCall’s.  It’s one of them.  I know it."

"Oh shut up."  Greenberg smirks, "Scott tried to stop you.  You’re just too stubborn to listen."

Bobby glares and tries to roll over, “I hate you.”  

Greenberg laughs, “No you don’t.”

Bobby stops trying to roll over and looks down at where Greenberg’s hands are folded over one of the bed’s side rails.  

His nurse comes in to makes rounds, hands checking the dressing before leaving the room.  She’s back within minutes to administer a pain med into his IV tubing.

Time passes before Bobby reaches out to flick a finger at Greenberg’s knuckles, “You’re right, you know.”

Cautious eyes lift to meet his, “About?”

"Hating you."  Bobby rolls his eyes, "Some days it hits me that you’re all that I have."

Greenberg grins, “Is that be a bad thing?”

Bobby huffs in disgust, ”Well, no.”  He presses his lips together and looks away, muttering sullenly, “It doesn’t mean I love you.”

"I know."  Greenberg sits back in his chair, "I don’t love you either, asshole."

Bobby’s lips quirk in a smile, eyes drooping as the pain medicine works its magic and pulls him into welcoming arms of pain-free sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [tumblr](http://annabethlemorte.tumblr.com/). I promise I don't bite...much. *grins*
> 
> Please be warned: Blog is NSFW.


End file.
